Bursting is a method of sending wireless communication or wireless data frames, such as those used in the IEEE 802.11(e) standard, in succession, e.g., without a back-off period between packets. In order for a wireless data packet to be included in an ongoing burst, the packet may be transmitted within a Short Inter Frame Space (SIFS) or Point Inter Frame Space (PIFS) of a data preceding packet or an Acknowledgment (ACK) of the preceding packet.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.